1. Field of Invention
The techniques described herein relate generally to semiconductor devices, and in particular to nitride semiconductor devices and techniques for improving the performance of nitride semiconductor transistors at high frequencies.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The high breakdown field and electron velocity of AlGaN/GaN high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) make these devices a good choice for power amplification at high frequencies. However, in spite of the recent progress in frequency performance, the performance and electron velocity of these devices have been well below the theoretical predictions.